Nightmare
Nightmare (zs_nightmare) is the seventh Zombie Scenario map in Counter-Strike Online. Storyline After receiving the Nightmare key, the player would fall asleep where fearsome nightmares await. Overview Nightmare is a small cube-shaped map consisting of up to 10 players. The players will spawn in small areas and must survive for a certain amount of time before a boss appears. The players must kill all the zombies and bosses to pass the round and finish this map. This map is only available in special events only. The room host needs to have the Nightmare key to play this map. After killing Oberon, all players will get random clues from previous maps. Tips *Round 1/2: Normal machine guns such QBB-95 and M249 can still win the round. When fighting Ganymede, move in a circle to avoid his rush attacks. *Round 3/4/5: Advanced machine guns and anti-zombies weapon are needed such as MG3 and Skull series,Balrog series . HE Grenade and M79 Saw off are also needed because there will be too much zombies that will appear within these two rounds. Aim for the bridge that the zombies mainly come out to halt their attacks. *Always remember to buy Kevlar, HE Grenade, Primary weapon ammo, and upgrade Health and Attack. *Prioritize Health over Attack because the player would take a lot of damage in this map. Bugs *When fighting Oberon, sometimes, Oberon just keeps using his Bombardment ability for about 5 ~ 6 times. Sometimes, when he is using his high jump skill, he manages to jump over the veranda and cannot go down for several seconds. Events Singapore/Malaysia *This map was released alongside with Erica and Mei. *It is only available to play from, 19 January ~ 8 February 2012. *Released again on 7 November 2012 alongside with Skull-3 and Zombie SD Sprays. Indonesia *This map was released alongside with Skull-11, Luger gold ( Code Box ), Blaster (Code Box), . *It is only available to play from 2 January ~ 16 January 2013. *Players will get the Nightmare key for 1 day if you've played Counter-Strike Online for 1 hour during the event. *Even though it's event are over, this map can still be played (Nightmare key can be obtained by clearing 1 Zombie Scenario Season 1 Map Gallery loadingbg_zs_nightmare.png|Loading background Loadingbg zs nightmare new.png|Ditto, new Nightmare overview.png|Map overview File:Tooltip_nightmare.png|Tooltip File:Nightmare_promo.jpg|Singapore/Malaysia poster nightmare_promo2.jpg|Ditto Indopromotionpostersk11.jpg|Indonesia poster File:Nightmare_poster_th.jpg|Thailand poster zs_nightmare_20130316_1526510.jpg|In-game screenshot nightmareloadindo.jpg|Newest Nightmare loading screen (Indonesia) zs_nightmare.jpg|Korea wallpaper Trivia *This map has no appearance of Host zombies. Only Origin appears. *This map has no appearance of Heal zombie. *This map consists of various bosses that the player has met and fought from Zombie Scenario thus making it their worse nightmare to have to fight them all over again. *Strangely , in Singapore/Malaysia and Indonesia region , this map supposed to be removed in after two weeks. But it still remains there for a long time. *Strangely , Completing this map didn't increase the progress to get Slayer or Slayer Medal. id: Nightmare Category:Zombie scenario maps Category:Small-sized maps Category:Annihilation maps Category:Events exclusive Category:Simple maps Category:Survival type maps Category:Maps